


Vacation

by mjisonfire



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, real madrid - Freeform, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjisonfire/pseuds/mjisonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker, Sergio and the children are spending their summer vacation in the Maldives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

“Sergio, come on we need leave if you want us to catch our flight” Iker shouted from the living room that is located downstair as Sergio was focusing on fixing his hair. 

“I am coming” Sergio shouted back. So what they were flying, styling his hair is very important and it is part of his morning routine that he could not skip no matter what. He sighed as he worked faster.

Sergio was happy and excited as summer vacation finally came, because he, Iker and the kids are going to spend a week in the Maldives for a short trip and also they are planning on having family quality. At first both Sergio and Iker were not sure about it, since how young Junior and Martin still are, but they thought how this trip will be fun for them and they also needed to relax so badly after this hectic season.

Walking downstairs, he was greeted with Iker sitting on the floor with the kids. Martin is giving Junior his toy to get his attention but it seems things is not working out for Martin. Iker stole Junior’s attention from poor little Martin. Sergio walked to Martin and started to tickle him. Martin’s cute little giggle were all around the house that Sergio couldn’t hold himself as he bit him.

“God you are so adorable Martin” Sergio said as he bit his cheek and started to kiss him, which made Martin giggle more.

“Stop bitting him” Iker told Sergio. Sergio stopped kissing Martin as he made eye contact with Iker and smirked.

“Why, are you jealous?” Sergio asked. Iker snorted as he held Junior and stood up.

“Jealous from my own son?” Iker asked as he walked to Sergio when he stood up and kissed him on the lips, but Martin said made Iker laugh.

“Dada No” Iker couldn’t hold himself and kissed his son.

“Why not?” Iker asked Martin as he smiled. Sergio was looking at his husband and boy talk and he couldn’t hold himself. He wanted to eat them all. God his family are so cute!

“Papa is mine, you have Junior” Martin said as he hugged his papa’s neck and then pointed at his younger brother.

“Can’t I have you all?” Iker asked, Martin shook his head. Sergio smirked at how protective and jealous their Martin was and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing him. As Iker was about to say something, someone rang the door and they knew it was time to go to the airport.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The whole flight from Madrid to Maldives the children were quite, which shocked Iker and Sergio but they were happy they did not cry. Martin was watching and playing with his iPad the whole flight, while Junior slept, woke up for food and then slept again. As they were near to approach the island Martin fell asleep and they were both happy he decided to sleep, because they did not feel like handling a sleepy child who would most likely cry over anything. When they reached their resort they couldn’t be any happier as they fed the kids and themselves and they all went to sleep.

Sergio woke up late the next morning as always, he panicked as he couldn’t hear the children and Iker, it was so quite. He stood from his bed and stopped to enjoyed the beautiful view. The clear sea and beautiful blue sky, the place was so relaxing that for seconds he forgot he was panicking over where the kids were. When he walked outside he saw Iker and the kids playing with the sand, Junior was giggling as he was trying to eat the sand and Iker was stopping him, while Martin was building a sand castle. He smiled at that beautiful view, he would never trade anything for the beautiful family he and Iker created. Sergio walked inside to change and get his sunglasses.

“Junior no!” Iker said as he stopped Junior from eating the sand for who knows how many times now. 

“Bad Junior” Martin said as he held his brother hand and then looked at his Dada. Iker knew Martin were going to ask him something, from the way he was looking at him and that cute smile he had on as if he was trying to be serious.

“Yes Martin?” Iker asked as he looked at his son, keep his straight face.

“Dada, can Junior and I go to the beach and swim? We don’t want the pool inside” Iker was about to answer when Sergio came and picked the kids together.

“Papa!” Martin said as Junior started mumbling stuff. Sergio held them in a way so both of them wouldn’t fall.

“I heard you both want to go the beach and swim” Sergio said, Martin replied quickly with a yes and smiled. “Okay then, but we will both with you too, okay?” Sergio asked. Martin nodded and he was smiling so hard that lighten both of the father’s heart at how happy they could make their children.

“So who do you want to be with, me or Dad?” Sergio asked. Martin paused and started to think very hard. Martin looked at both his father 

“No one will be sad right?” Martin asked. Both Iker and Sergio said yes at the same time and then looked at each other and laughed. After few seconds Martin started poking at Sergio’s chest and Sergio knew he made his mind.

“I want you papa” Martin said. Iker walked to Sergio and took Junior from him. Iker heard a quite dada calling him, he turned to Martin and looked at how sad his son was.

“You are not sad, right?” Iker looked at his son and smiled, that smile that made Sergio want to have sex right now and here. God it is not his time to have a boner while holding his son.

“Martin, I am not sad” Iker said. Martin looked at Iker pointed his pinky out “Promise?” Iker replied back with a promise and they locked their pinky together. Sergio really wish he bought the camera or phone out with him to capture this sweet cute little moment that happened right now.

The parents and children spent the whole day playing and swimming they stopped for lunch, as it started to get darker the children were getting sleepy, before putting them to sleep they gave them dinner and took them to the bedroom. Sergio checked the children one last time before he left to his and Iker’s bedroom and when he walked in he saw Iker. He smiled and walked to him as he kissed him.

“I missed you” Sergio said as he stopped the kiss for a second and kissed Iker again.

Iker pushed Sergio on bed as the sound of waves crashing to each other could be heard from their bedroom. “you are finally all mine” Iker said, Sergio groaned faintly as he agreed with Iker. Now that everything was quite, with the children asleep, every muscle in Sergio’s body seemed about to dissolve with fatigue. There was no more than a thin layer of cloth between them. Sergio pushed himself up as he wrapped his hands around Iker neck and pulled him down for a slow kiss. The warmth of Iker’s body was beginning to seep through the layers of cloth between them, despite the night’s chill.

Sergio sighed and brought Iker closer to him, as their chest was touching he was feeling warm and protected. Sergio needed more, as he was about to tell Iker what he wanted they both heard a tiny voice calling them

“Dada, Papa?” Martin called his parents as he walked to their room. When Sergio and Iker heard Martin’s voice, they both stood up and walked away from each other as they tried to calm down. Martin called their name again as he walked inside the room. Sergio was still trying to calm himself, he was hard and it was painful. Looks like they will never have sex here, but he was really happy and glad they heard their son calling them. At least he did not come in while they were doing it. That would have sucked! Oh my god, thinking about it made Sergio blush.

“Hey Martin, what is wrong?” Iker said as he walked to him and sat to be at his level. Sergio was happy Iker was able to calm himself down, because Sergio was still suffering. 

“nightmare” Iker knew that Martin sleeping alone right now, will not work out. He held Martin and took him to their bed. Iker looked at how Sergio was still trying to calm himself down, but he needed Junior to be with them, as he could’t leave him alone in the other bedroom.

“Sergio, can you go and get Junior?” Iker asked. Sergio just nodded without turning and bringing their son to their room, when he entered he saw how Martin was hugging Iker as if his life depends on it. It was a cute view. He walked to the bed with Junior and put him next to junior. Ike put his hand around them and kissed Junior forehead. Sergio looking at how cute this was and took a picture of it, this is so going to be his new wallpaper. Walking to the bed he lay on the bed looking at husband and winked.

“Looks like we are not going to have any fun this Vacation” Iker whispered as he looked at Sergio. Sergio smiled and he knew what he could do for them to have fun and be naughty.

“We can always hire a nanny for a day” Sergio said as he smirked. Iker laughed and then went to give Sergio a small peck and said

“Yes we can.”


End file.
